


Accident Prone Prompto

by Kaifudo16



Series: Promptis Promps [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Noctis Lives, Regis lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: Prompto goes out for his morning run. When he trips and hurts himself he debates over calling Noctis for help.





	Accident Prone Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic was inspired by a real indecent. I actually did fall recently and a lot of what happens is real. When I was out of work my mind was like 'Huh lets torture Prompto to make you feal better' and so this was born. It has its cute moment I hope you guys enjoy it. A side note. Pieces of the game are mentioned but it doesn't really co-inside with the game.

A sunny Friday morning had Prompto tieing his running shoes, wrapping a pair of chocobo themed headphones around his neck as he prepared for his regular run. His phone’s brightness was turned all the way up a picture of him and Noctis as his background, were the later was kissing his cheek. He had the phone's music  app up playing some upbeat toon as he stretched preparing for his day.

It was normal for the young twenty-three year old to take these morning runs around Insomnia. He had been dedicating himself to them for years now. He rose with the sun keeping to the ritual he had become used to.  Grabbed his keys off the cluttered table and a water bottle  he went out the door strapping his cellular device to his upper arm. He pushing the headphones into his ears, blocked out the world as  he stepped into a slow but rhythmic pace. 

His feet pounded against the cement as he made it past the park where he sometimes stopped to take in the view. Where  Noctis and him would find themselves on a date, Ignis having made lunch for them the day before. Prompto smiled at the memories that they worked hard to try and make inbetween the Prince’s busy schedule. He continued on speeding up his steps, wanting to get done a bit early so that he could go to a small petting zoo where they had recently gotten a few Chocobo chicks. He wanted to get a few shots in before they sent them out. 

His head was lost in plans for the rest of the day when his foot caught a small divot in the road. He had tried to catch his fall with his hands. The ground grazing his water bottle. He let out a hiss of pain feeling both knees make contact with the unforgiving cement. Giving himself a moment as he braced himself to get to his feet once more. He cringed at he looked down at the damage done. Both of his knees were torn up blood pooling to the surface as gravel and cement stuck to his skin.

 

“Fuck,” He cursed as he looked at his surroundings for the first time. He was on one of the back roads that he took, a less populated area of Insomnia.  He got to his feet the blood following the flow of gravity as it spidered down his legs. He ran a shaky frustrated hand through his hair messing it up a little bit. He wanted to clean up, maybe cover the wound, but he didn’t have anything on him and the closest store was a  quite the walk. He saw a small bench in front of an an old store front. He slowly walked his way over and sat down trying to clear his frazzled thoughts. His limbs were starting to shake noticeably. He pulled his earbuds  out and grabbed his phone off of his upper arm. He thumbed over the touch screen as he debated calling someone. He knew that his options were limited however.

 

_ Noct and the guys are at that meeting today.  _

 

He scrolled through the short list as he ran across Cindy’s number.

 

_ She may be able to at least give me some solid advice. _

 

With that thought in mind Prompto hit the call button. The phone rang a few times until he heard the telltale click of a phone picking up.

 

“Hammerhead, Cindy speaking” She spoke her thick accent familiar and calming.

 

“Hey Cindy it’s Prompto” He replied trying to keep the shake out of his voice. 

 

“Hey sweetie, what has you calling today?” She asked the smile evident even though he couldn’t see it.

 

“Nothing much, in a bit of a pickle,” He allowed a hollow laugh out as as he watched the blood start to drip into his shoes dying  his socks a crimson color.

 

“What happened?” She asked picking up on the shaking in his voice.    
  


“Well, I may have had a small accident this morning on my run. Hurt myself and may be a little stranded,” Prompto replied feeling a bit sheepish about his explanation. Cindy laughed softly her breath muffing the other end of the phone.

 

“And you're calling me why darling? Don’t get me wrong I love hear’in from yall, but I can’t help you this far outside the city walls. Where’s your Prince?” Cindy asked  making Prompto blush at the way she claimed Noctis as his.

 

“An important meeting at the Citadel. Some sort of trade they need to cement with Tenabrae. I can’t bother him. I can make it home, I will figure something out,” He smiled as he brushed off his situation as if it was nothing.

 

“Prompto, hunny you must be in pretty rough shape if you're calling for help. My advice, hang up and call the boy.”

 

“Cindy I can’t do that! This could make or break Lucis right now. From what I know it's going to make getting some of the more rare items that Tenabrae has to offer more readily available for us. This is not that important that I need to pull Noct away from his duties,” Prompto insisted, Noctis had been growing about getting up for the meeting for a week but admitted that it would be good for Lucis in the end.

 

“Don’t make me hang up on you and call him myself. I still have his number from when I fixed the Regalia,” Cindy threatened him softly.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Prompto said pailing a bit at the idea. Noctis would panic if he got a phone call from anyone else.

 

“I would, now call him,” She insisted as the click on the other end signaled that she had hung up. Prompto looked down to his phone. He knew Cindy well enough to know when she was kidding. This however, he wouldn’t put it past her to call Noctis and inform him of what had happened. Which would send the raven haired prince into a frenzy of emotions until he found him. This prompted Prompto to scroll down and locate Noctis number. He hit the small message window and started to type. A text would be more discreet.

 

\------------

 

Noctis was bored beyond belief. Granted he sat in the meeting his hands folded neatly in his lap, back straight a serious look, but pleasant smile on his lips. Any questions or concerns that were brought to his attention he answered with as much knowledge and tack that he could muster. He had been doing this kind of thing his whole life, but it didn’t make it any less tedious. What Noctis could not figure out was why his father had wanted him here at this meeting. Sure he knew a little more about Tenabrae due to his stay there as a child. Certain items that were hard to come by in Lucis that might be useful or wanted in more of abundance. He knew all of that but, it wasn’t like it was information that ether Ignis or his father didn’t or couldn’t find out. So why did he have to be here? He still couldn't figure it out. 

His mind wandered to more entertaining things, like the plans he had for tonight. He had asked Ignis to make a special dinner and  to leave him by 4 that evening. It had been too long since he had gotten any alone time with Prompto. Having moved back into the Citadel and taking an ever more active role in politics. The days blurred together and he rarely had the energy to want to move. 

His eyes glanced over  the stained glass the lit up the room in beautiful colors when Ignis elbowed him to get his mind back on the conversation at hand. He gave his advisor a pointed look when a rather loud and familiar jingle rang from his cargo’s. His text tone echoed in the almost empty chamber. He blushed in embarrassment and his Father gave him a look of slight disappointment.

 

“Your Highness, It is rude to leave your electronics on when in the presence of our friends from Tenabrae. I suggest you silence your phone so we don’t have any further interruptions. Ignis reprimanded softly.

 

“My apologize,” He said reaching into his pocket to pull out the this phone. He swiped the screen and headed to the settings when he saw the message plain as day.

 

**_Prompto- I need you, call me_ **

 

It was an odd message to be paired with Prompto’s name and it made Noctis feel uneasy. Especially since Prompto had know Noctis would be in the middle of this meeting today. It aet at him until his father cleared his throat gaining Noctis’s attention, he had been staring at his phone. A part of him wanted to quickly type a text back to his lover, but another wanted to please his father. He quickly turned the volume off, but left the vibrate on, just incase. He nodded once.

 

“Please continue,” Noctis said his fingers tapping in his lap. He felt on edge. Why would Prompto ask him to call if he knew where he was, and how vital it was for this to go smoothly. Tenabrea was now independent from the Empire, they needed to reestablish their good relationship since the Nox Florets were no longer with them. The conversation went in circles as they discussed what Insomnia had to offer to them in exchange for their influx of goods. Noctis once again was being ignored in favor of his father and Ignis, so when his phone vibrated softly against his thigh, he didn’t hesitate to pull it out under the table.

 

**_Prompto- Seriously Noct, call me!_ **

 

Noctis was standing before he could process what was happening.

 

“Pardon me,” Noctis said after a moment “I have to leave,”

 

“Your Highness!” Ignis reprimanded an edge in his tone.

 

“Forgive me, please do not let my absence halt any preparations. Please continue without me,” Noctis said as he excused himself trying not to seem rushed. His thumbed over Prompto’s name as he dialed the blond. It rang once, twice a third time and then a pick up.

 

“Hello,” Prompto answered his voice shaky.

 

“What’s wrong?” Noctis didn’t hesitate to ask. He knew something was wrong Prompto would never tear him away from something like this otherwise.

 

“Oh well, ya know, my morning walk just didn’t go as planned. I fell and I got banged up pretty bad. I am sorry I hate to bother you I know you're tying up the loose ends on that trade, but I just didn’t know who else to call Noct,” Prompto rambled a bit his voice sounding almost on the verge of tears or hysteria. Noctis didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Where are you?” He asked pulling the keys to his Audi out walking to where it was parked.

 

“Uh...Sitting in front of an old movie rental place. I can’t be more than maybe a mile from home. It’s a quiet road. Noct, there’s a lot of blood here. I’m honestly a little freaked out buddy” He stammered.

 

“I’m on my way Prom, just sit tight. Talk to me as I drive” Noctis said as he pressed the phone to his ear hopping in the driver seat turning the key in the ignition.

 

“No much to say. Man I haven't even eaten breakfast yet,” He laughed softly the hysteria still laced in between his words. Noctis hummed at him telling him to continue. He hopped talking would help his companion to calm himself.

 

“Dude, I am like super sorry that I called you during something so important,” Prompto sighed softly. Noctis knew he felt guilty about it.

 

“Prom, nothing is more important than you are,” He said without hesitation. He had meant it too. Prompto was his everything, he brought the light into his life.

Noctis made his way through Insomnia traffic and took turns a bit too fast just to get to Prompto all the more quickly. 

He found the back road Prompto had described with enough ease. He parallel parked on the side of the road and left the engine running as he jumped out of the car. Noctis’s eyes widened at he took in the state Prompto was in. Some of the blood had started to dry and smear in placed where new droplets continued their travels down Prompto’s legs.

 

“I’m a wreck,” He laughed softly as Noctis didn’t waste time getting to his friend’s side.

 

“You need to be looked at,” Noctis said taking in the large gashes on his knees small pieces of black maring his milky white skin.

 

“Wha- No! I can just go home clean it out, I will be fine,” Prompto insisted, he had burdened the prince enough for one day. 

 

“Prompto!” He groaned out his friend's name. He should have know he would pretend that this was nothing. “That clearly needs attention I am not just going to drop you off at home and leave you!”

 

“Noct, No” Prompto tried again, he really thought it was no big deal.

 

“Prom, I am  **not** budging on this. This isn’t just some scrape that can be bandaged over easily. It looks really bad and you have clearly lost a lot of blood. I am taking you to the Citadel, I am going to have someone look at you that is final,” Noct replied his voice taking on more of a demanding tone. Prompto didn’t mind when Noctis used what he dubbed his “royal voice” on him, but he had never used it quite like this. Noctis’s eyes were downcast but Prompto got a quick glance at them before they were covered by his bangs. The stormy blue held deep concern and worry. It was enough to get Prompto to nod.

 

“Okay”

 

Noctis let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he had been holding.  

 

“Better make tracks,” He said holding his arm out to Prompto. He used the prince for leverage hissing as he stood. His knees threatened to buckle locked into stiffness from sitting for too long. He shuffled slowly to Noctis’s car cringing at the expensive vehicle. He hesitated a moment looking at the leather interior that he knew was designed just for him. 

 

“Don’t worry about the interior, if you bleed on it, it's replaceable” Noctis said to him knowing Prompto. He worried about everything else before he considered himself. Prompto laughed as he slowly sat down into the car.

 

“Buckle up,” Noctis said closing the door and going to his side of the vehicle. Prompto sat there as Noctis pulled out U-turning on the tiny rode. He shivered uncontrollably unsure if it was from shock or blood loss.He put his head back on the rest and took in deep breaths. Noctis reached for Prompter's hand across the console. He took it easily when he felt the tell tail warmth of his hand. 

 

“Your freezing?” Noctis questioned furrowing, his brows knitted together as he took his eyes off the road a moment.

 

“Well I kinda dressed light. It was nice when I started, but it got cool,” Prompto shrugged not even considering it being a side effect of his injury. Noctis looked back to the road trying to focus on something else other than the condition his lover was in.

Prompto had known when he started dripping onto the carpet and seat. Feeling the blood trickle around the backs of his legs and stick to the leather. He tried to move to get away from the uncomfortable feeling but only proved to pull at the tender skin. He bit his lip on a groan of pain causing Noctis to squeeze his hand.

 

“Almost there,” He promised as he pulled into the gates of the Citadel. He pulled around the semicircle as he parked the car close to the red carpeted stairs.

 

“Uh Noct, I don’t think I can climb that many steps,” He laughed nervously.

 

“Well then, I will just have to carry you in. Be honored it's not erryday the Prince of Lucis takes someone home,” He teased softly as he hopped out of the car heading to the other door.

 

“Prince Noctis,” Called Monica from down the steps. He nodded to her as he opened the door unbuckling and picking up Prompto carefully. He wrapped his arms tightly around Noctis’s neck as he burrowed his head into the warmth of his chest. Monica stalled, clearly there to address the crown prince.

 

“Monica,” Noctis said seeing that she was staring at the blond in his arms. ‘I am well aware that you are here to tell me that Ignis and my Father are looking for me. However I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. I will gladly meet up with them later.” He explained  s he maneuvered Prompto so he could hand her his keys.

 

“Please if you could take this and make a phone call to Miss. Cindy it’s going to need work inside,”

Monica nodded taking the keys in hand as Noctis started to walk up the stairs. He looked down to Prompto. His eyes were fighting to stay open and was about ready to fall asleep. 

 

“Keep it together Prom. Come on open your eyes, you need to stay awake” He said to the young gunslinger as he rubbed his thumb over the small of his back.   
  


“I’m just so tired,” He whimpered softly “Taken a lot out of me apparently. Funny how a couple of years ago this would have been nothing.” 

 

“It’s been a few years since we have seen proper battle. Plus you stopped coming to training after you dropped out of the Crownsgard.” 

Prompto laughed.

“Well ya, once everyone knew about us I couldn’t very well continue to protect you. No like that anyway. I couldn't very well be your bodyguard and your boyfriend.”

 

“Fiancee” Noctis corrected with a smile.

 

“How much longer do we have?”

 

“Too long,” The prince sighed as he elbowed the button to the elevator. Prompto chuckled at the prince’s response.

 

“Still can’t believe it, sometimes I still wonder when I am going to wake up and you're not going to be here. I meen I had always thought your dad would like turn me away if favor of someone of higher standing. I meen I still feel guilty that you're going to be the last Lucis Caelum, he is okay with that?,” Prompto frowned as he laid bare some of his deepest worries. Noctis stepped into the elevator as Prompto huddled further into him.

 

“Prom, how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it. Monarchies come and go. The Lucis Caelum’s have been in power for like thousands of years. When I pass another family will take over. Dad has already given his blessing to you. Don’t go getting cold feet on me now,” Noctis smiled happy to be talking about something that made them both happy. 

 

It had taken him so long to figure out what he had right in front of him. It wasn’t until Prompto had been cruelly taken from him that he had figured it all out. With every fake Prompto that had taunted him in Zegnautus keep the fear in his chest had grown. When he had finally found him all tied up, instead of quelling his worry it  had only made it worse. He remembered taking his friend to a bunker close by and the minute the doors had closed Noctis had wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed him fiercely. He hadn’t even cared that Gladio and Ignis were there watching. He chuckled to himself at the memory.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Prompto smiled moving his head away from Noctis’s chest to see his face. Despite being exhausted he smiled back.

The elevator doors oppend to a small clique area. The same cold marble of black and gold that decorated the rest of the Citadel shined in this room as well.

“Prince Noctis what...,” A young woman dressed in a black nurses dress turned her attention to the blond body in his arms. 

 

“Master Argentum oh gosh what happened?” She asked jumping right into action grabbing him from Noctis's hold. She brought him right into a room setting him down on the table.   
  


“Dear me these are nasty. Let's get you all cleaned up okay,” She smiled at Prompto as she went to gather supplies.

 

“Noct..” Prompto whispered softly making Noctis look at him a bit worried.

 

“Hmm” he hummed answering Prompto. He reached for Noctis’s hand a gleam in his eyes. He didn’t want him to leave. Noctis knew he really should go and find his father and Ignis and explain things, however he just couldn’t leave Prompto so vulnerable.   
  


“I’m not going anywhere,” Noctis said grabbing his hand and squeezing. He smiled up at Noctis weekly as the young nurse came up next to him gloves on. The Crown Prince moved out of her way as he switched Prompt’s hand for a reassuring one on his shoulder rubbing small circles into the tense muscles. She started easy cleaning the dried blood stains off of his legs.

 

“This is going to have to be cleaned the old fashion way, Your Highness” She frowned looking up at Prompto even though she was addressing Noctis.

 

“This is going to hurt sweetie, I am sorry ahead of time,” She apologized to the young man. Prompto just waved her off. 

 

“You're just doing your job. Do what you need too,”

She smiled at his honesty. 

“I need you to lie back and stay as relaxed as you can. Take deep breaths, holding it only makes it worse” She instructed Prompto softly. He nodded to let her know he understood. The young nurse started to count as she rung out a clean piece of gauze. When she hit three she swiped across Prompto’s first injury. The blond nearly jumped off the table as he bit down hard on his lip stifling a cry. Noctis frowned at the reaction. He moved his free hand into Prompto’s hair.

 

“Easy Prom, I’m right here focus on me,” he said searching for thoses violet-blue irises that he fell in love with.  Prompto blinked back tears as he found Noctis’s stormy-blue.

 

“That’s it there’s my little technophile” He smiled pushing Prompto’s bangs from his eyes wiping away any stray wet spots indicating where unfallen tears were. Prompto let out a shaky laugh at the teasing tone. The nurse warned him once more about the onslaught of pain before she moved onto the next injury. 

It felt like hours that the young woman was poking and prodding at the sensitive skin. Finally she was adding a ointment to the gauze and wrapping him up nice and tight.

“He will heal fine, but he needs to stay off his feet and needs rest.” She instructed Noctis as she pulled off her gloves and tossed them in the trash.

 

“I will bring you some extra supplies so that his dressings can be changed. I suggest you bring him home after this,” 

 

“He will be staying in my room for the time being. That way if he needs anything someone is close by” Noctis admitted running his fingers back through Prompto’s hair. She smiled softly and nodded as she left to go get what they would need. Prompto groaned as he sat up slowly taking in his appearance.

 

“You look better already,” Noctis said reaching an arm out for him.

 

“Yeah well I’m still freezing, and I feel like someone is just out to get me right now. Whoever is fucking with me, Six they need to find something else more amusing,”

Noctis chuckled at his lover's overreaction. He crawled his way into Noctis lap, his shivering once more subdued by the warm embrace. Noctis leaned in pressed a soft kiss to his forehead lovingly.

 

“I’m glad you called me. I would hate to think how long you would have been there had you not” Prompto shrugged snuggling into the crook of Noctis’s neck.

 

“I still feel really bad for interrupting that your meeting, I meen it was really important” He sighed his breath hot against Noctis’s neck.

 

“Indeed it was, and it was reckless of you to leave so suddenly” Came the calm but stern voice of King Riges. Noctis looked up and paled a bit.

 

“I-I’m sorry father, Did I lose our chances at a treaty?” He asked his eyed looking to his shoes.

 

“Thankfully no. You excused yourself properly and Ignis was able to patch up the rest. Although I am glad to see you left with good intentions in your heart.” Regis smiled as he took in Prompto who looked about ready to pass out in his son’s arms.

 

“I…” Noctis stalled trying to find the words that felt right. “I can’t ignore a plea for help. Especially not one from him,” He answered gripping Prompto tightly.

 

“I know my son, next time do come prepared. Turn your phone off or leave it behind. Not every nation is understanding.Tenabrea has worked with Lucis years before their capture. We are fortunate they took your absence kindly.”

 

“Yes father, I understand” He sighed a bit annoyed, but he really did understand the importance of making treaties with the other nations. If he was attending he was representing Lucis and what would become of it. 

Regis then slowly looked to Prompto who was still fighting sleep.

 

“Dear Prompto,  I am glad to see that you are alright, but I must say this. As the future Kings consort you must know when it is appropriate to call upon him. Noctis can not always be there for you. You must be ever vigilant and always on guard please consider this the next time you need him,” The king sounded softer more in thought addressing Prompto. The young gunslinger nodded to his future father-in-law.

 

“Yes sir,” He whispered his fatigue starting to win over his ability to stay awake.

 

“You should take him to your room for some rest Noctis. He will need it after his eventful day.” Regis nodded turning to take his leave. He paused in his steps and turned towards his son.

 

“Take tomorrow to tend to your loved one. As much as I would typically insist you join me at my side greeting our citizens I know you too well. Your mind will be furthest from your duties,” He smiled a knowing look  shining in his eyes. He slowly took his leave the elevator clicking behind him.

 

“Dude, I just got a lecture from the King of Lucis,” Prompto tried for humor his voice slick with sleep.

“You will be getting more I’m sure. He is good at them,” Noctis smiled down at Prompto.

 

“Come on, let’s get you to sleep.” 

 

Prompto just hummed allowing Noctis to take him where he pleased. He could hear Noct talking to the nice nurse who had patched him up getting what he needed to change the dressing later on. He heard the hiss of the elevator as it opened and closed. Listing most intently to the sound of Noctis's steady breathing. The rise and the fall of his chest putting him to sleep. He vaguely remembers Noctis shifting him so he could open the door and taking him to his bed where he lay him down. Prompto opened his eyes looking up at Noctis. He groaned at the loss of his warmth. 

 

“I’m coming back. I can’t lie down with my jacket on” He laughed softly removing the piece of clothing and setting it on the floor. The room was messy as always, Prompto didn’t care, it was purely Noctis. The young prince settles into the plush bed easily wrapping his arms steadily around Prompto as he covered the two of them up.

 

“Go to sleep Sunshine,” Noctis’s whispered softly starting to run his fingers soothingly over Prompto’s arm. The blond was so tired but before he fell to sleep he said.

“Love you too,” Knowing that was what Noctis really wanted to say to him as they curled up ready for sleep.


End file.
